


The After Him

by cecibarnes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, M/M, bc i hate myself, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecibarnes/pseuds/cecibarnes
Summary: What the water erodes.





	The After Him

After him,  
He’s adrift and emotionless  
Yet his heart thrums like the oceans

After him,  
He’s inhabited by a hurricane  
Raging waves crash against his skin,  
Destroying,  
Hollowing him from within

After him,  
Emotions surge unbidden through his eyes  
With no one left to see inside  
A ghost living for a ghost,  
Morose

After him,  
He’s a storm of misery  
His flesh, an expanse of unending agony  
What is there left of his love but a memory  
He fights, he bleeds, he despairs

“If only”, he begins  
But he never finishes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a staunch believer in James and Thomas' happy ending, but my brain likes to torture me with these thoughts.


End file.
